Dental Services Area
The Dental Services Area or Dentals is the lower level of the Medical Pavilion. Several dental offices were in competition here. Jack must come here to locate the "free sample" of Telekinesis advertised by Dandy Dental to unblock the wreckage in Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. History The Medical Pavilion offered a variety of aesculapian services to paying customers from all parts of Rapture. Citizens would travel down to the Dental Services Area for aid in their ongoing battle against tooth decay. Competition was a core Rapture value and clients had their pick from multiple dentist offices. However, the area would fall into disrepair with freezing ocean water leaking into the examination rooms. Though warned by Bill McDonagh,Bill McDonagh's Audio Diary: Freezing Pipes Dr. Steinman's increasingly deteriorating mental state forestalled attempts at repairs and maintenance of the pipes. Declining infrastructure was not the only concern, however. With the onslaught of the Rapture Civil War, business in the Pavilion was completely disrupted. ''BioShock'' After encountering the Nitro Splicer in Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals, Atlas suggests finding Telekinesis to clear the wreckage. An advertisement in the Surgery Wing offers a free sample with any root canal in Dandy Dental. The lower level of the Medical Pavilion leading to Dental Services contains a Circus of Values and a Supply closet. The passageway is blocked with ice and must be melted. Fortunately, Incinerate! can be scavenged from Eternal Flame Crematorium. After defrosting the ice, a Thuggish Splicer attempts to ambush Jack by flinging a gurney at him. He is quickly put down, though. The cart is stacked high with some useful Bandages. Supply The door is initially locked, but can be opened with a jolt from Electro Bolt to the control panel. Several sundries are found inside, with a rare Automatic Hack Tool on the desk. Some Pistol Rounds can be found in the planter by the door. Kure-All The first major business encountered is a Kure-All. Various surgeries were performed in this office, but the owner also rented out space to Dr. Yi Suchong. The man performed some of his Plasmid trials on the premises. The Enrage Trial went particularly poorly. The Kure-All boasts a Grenade Launcher Turret waiting to strike any unauthorized visitors. The projectile-launcher stands as a sign of the times as the Civil War necessitated such extreme forms of security. Waiting Area Further along is a large waiting area decorated with a clock and some chairs. Customers could wait here until their appointment or for their loved ones to finish with theirs. In the center of the tiled floor rests a Corpse brutally stabbed with dissecting scissors. It is brightly illuminated by a fallen clock and a Vita-Chamber, highlighting a Shotgun and some ammo. Picking up the shotgun will cause the lights to go out momentarily as the security gates slam shut. Jack is trapped. Suddenly, the central chandelier flickers on and he is ambushed by waves of Splicers. However, with his newly-acquired weapon, he fights the enemies off until the lights come back. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental was one of Frank Fontaine's numerous and diverse business assets. The business looked to elevate its brand among its peers, and sponsored the Rapture Open, a major sporting event in the city. In a cross promotional gimmick, they offered samples of another product: Telekinesis. Patients could try out the new Plasmid at the facility's mock tennis range. Painless Dental The smallest of the three dental offices, Painless Dental might not have had the largest facility in the hospital, but it still offered quality care to its customers. Jack finds the business is locked, and discovers, as he rounds the corner, that it's protected by a Machine Gun turret. Inside, the place is foggy and full of some supplies. However, he's in for quite the shock when he ventures in and grabs the Speedy Hacker Gene Tonic. Chomper's Dental Chomper's Dental boasted "Premium Service Care" and a quality rating of 2 from the Rapture Medical Group. The facility's tight security demonstrates the increased tension brought on by the Civil War. Located at the end of the hallway, this business is locked. Fortunately, Jack can use Telekinesis to obtain the Genetic Key card from off the wall. Unfortunately, he immediately finds that while the place is out of business, it's not empty. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Shotgun New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Wrench Jockey - Kure-All *Speedy Hacker - Painless Dental *Telekinesis - Dandy Dental Audio Diaries #Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes - In the pile of ice blocking the entrance to the area. #Dr. Suchong - Enrage Trial - Kure-All, In the corner of main room amidst the bloody scene. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments - In front of Dandy Dental's entrance. #Dr. Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint - Painless Dental, Operating Room, on a desk in the corner. #Dr. Suchong - Testing Telekinesis - Dandy Dental, leaning on the control panel in Telekinesis Testing Area. Gallery Dandy dental psa.png|''An ad points you in the right direction.'' AD gNr011-lNr09 Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes f0392.png|''The frozen over entrance.'' Dandy Dental Reception Desk.png|''Isn't life just dandy?'' Chomper's Dental.png|''Just hangin' around.'' References ru:Зона стоматологии Category:Medical Pavilion